hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ginta
|name = Ginta |kana = ギンタ |rōmaji = Ginta |also known as = Sheep ( , Hitsuji) |japanese voice = Takuma Suzuki |english voice = |manga debut = Chapter 318 |anime debut = Episode 136 |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Black |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association Zodiacs (Flora/Fauna Team) |occupation = Poacher Hunter Zodiac (Sheep) Ranger |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Ginta (ギンタ, Ginta) is a Poacher Hunter and a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Sheep" ( , Hitsuji). He is also part of the Flora/Fauna Team, created in preparation for the voyage to the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 Appearance Ginta is a large man with an afro, thick lips, and a thick black mustache around his mouth. He has muscular, hairy arms and chest. He wears a black tank top that has a flag resembling the Union Jack printed on the stomach area of it, two horns that look like those of a ram on the sides of his head, a pair of flip-flops, and a sheep fur cape. Personality Ginta seems to be a short-tempered and extremely emotional man. During the 1st electoral meeting of the Zodiacs, he is the only member who cries over the death of Chairman Netero (which could suggest he may have been close with him). When Pariston said that he intended to become the new chairman without an election, Ginta had a sudden outburst of rage, threatening to kill him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 Ginta is also in tears when he witnesses the similarity between Netero and his son. He also absentmindedly wishes to get to know Beyond Netero during the voyage and then go into adventure with him, only to be snapped by Cluck to stop daydreaming. Nonetheless, Ginta is not stupid. He is quietly aware of the reason why Hisoka comes to the election, whose intention is to judge the Hunters' powers. Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Netero's death, Ginta and the other Zodiacs are gathered to vote for a new Chairman of the Hunter Association, with Ginta crying as he walks towards the headquarters.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 He keeps mourning Netero and weeping loudly even after discussions begin; however, when Pariston proposes they skip the election and make him Chairman, Ginta becomes hostile and even threatens to kill him. However, he is not happy about Ging announcing his candidacy either. At Cheadle's request, he writes a set of possible rules for the election and places them in a bin for Beans to draw a random one. To his annoyance, Ging's rules are picked. During the first round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election, at noon of August 8th, he acts alongside Pyon and Kanzai as an inspector. When Hisoka votes, he asks him what he is doing. The magician ranks Ginta at 90 points and replies he is looking for Ging. Ginta suspects Hisoka is loitering around to size rate the other voters.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 Ginta tries to manipulate the votes for himself. During a meeting prior to the third round of election, he swiftly blocks Kanzai's way with his huge body when the Tiger wants to attack Pariston, frowning.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 He also attends the subsequent meeting. At Pariston's suggestion,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 the Zodiacs gather the voters at the Hunter Association's headquarters and hold a speech to decrease the number of absentees.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 Ginta is eliminated from the eligible candidates after the results of the fourth round are disclosed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 Another general assembly is held before the eighth round, with the Hunters present being forbidden to leave the premises until a new Chairman is chosen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 Ginta guards one of the exits next to Saccho.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 332 He is surprised when Pariston makes an emergency motion in an attempt to stall. He glances at Morel when he enters the hall.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 After the conclusion of the ninth round, which results in Pariston's victory, Ginta is irritated by his immediate resignation.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 335 Dark Continent Expedition arc Ginta, along with the rest of the Zodiacs were surprised to learn the Kakin Empire is conducting an expedition to the Dark Continent, especially when the leader of the expedition turns out to be the son of the former chairman of the Hunter Association, Beyond Netero. He along with the rest of the Zodiacs are given the assignment of hunting Beyond Netero.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 The Zodiacs meet to plan their next move. The meeting is interrupted when Beyond Netero himself calls and asks them to inform V5 of his capture and then requests a "give and take".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 The nine Hunters witness Cheadle and Beyond's following conversation from outside the cell.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 Later, Ginta witnesses Beyond signing the contract with the terms the Hunter Association has set.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 Cheadle summons a meeting to introduce the new Boar and Rat, and she starts explaining about the V6, the Five Threats, the difficulty of the mission, which is A, whereas the Chimera Ants were ranked B, and asks if anyone has any questions. Kurapika raises his hand, saying he has many. The first is how many infiltrators on Netero's side the Zodiacs have managed to identify, much to everyone's shock. However, Mizaistom asks Kurapika to talk to him outside the meeting room where Mizaistom explains to the younger Zodiac about the situation and asks him to keep his theory to himself for the time being. Afterward, the Zodiacs sum up their preparations for the journey, with Ginta announcing that, as he expected, Knov will only go as far as the new virtual continent, and not to the Dark Continent. He has been searching for a replacement with the same ability level, although fruitlessly. He suggests the navigation from the New Continent to the Gate is left to Morel since he has given his consent. Ginta is assigned to the Flora/Fauna Team. When Mizaistom calls a new meeting, Ginta is left flabbergasted by the announcement that a spy is likely to be hiding among the Zodiacs. Like the others, he agrees to reveal his powers. However, unbeknownst to him, Kurapika is using his dowsing to determine who is lying, and he is revealed to be innocent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 Succession Contest arc When the Black Whale finally departs, Ginta attends a meeting with three other Zodiacs, Sanbica Norton, Tokarine, and another Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 In the morning of the fourth day of voyage, Mizaistom leaves him and Botobai to escort Illumi and Kalluto Zoldyck to the police headquarters in Tier 3.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 380 Abilities & Powers Being a member of the Zodiacs, Ginta is a capable and powerful enough Hunter to have served as Netero's sparring partner, as well as to be deemed by Kanzai to be stronger than Morel and Knov. His authority in the Hunter Association is among the highest. Hisoka rated his overall strength as 90, a score higher than Kanzai's and Pyon's, but lower than Illumi's. Ginta is very fast despite his size, sitting down in front of Kanzai before the latter could even take a single step. Nen As a Hunter, he is capable of utilizing Nen. Quotes * "Ohhhh...Chairmaaan!!" * (To Pariston) "Do you want to die, punk?!" Trivia * In the Viz translation of Volume 33 and 34 introductions, "Ram" is used as Ginta's Zodiac codename instead of "Sheep". Translations around the World References Navigation ar:غينتا es:Ginta fr:Ginta Category:Male characters Category:Poacher Hunters Category:Other Hunter Types Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Flora/Fauna Team Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers